There Twins Ashley has a Twin! (script)
Stephen: (first lines) Hey Ashley, Alissa. *'Alissa:' Stephen. *'Stephen:' Well, I brought Barney. *'Ashley:' That's great. *(the Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney:' Do someone has twins. *'Kids:' Barney, Hi. *'Barney:' Hi everybody. Hi Chip. *'Chip:' Hi Barney. *'Stephen:' Chip, you've got your crutches on. *'Chip:' Stephen, I can play baseball again and tell everyone my foot. *'Ashley:' Chip, You wanna play baseball. *'Alissa:' Or assembly the doctor. *'Chip:' Yes we can sing some friends of mine. (music starts for Singing with Friends of Mine) *'Barney: '''Sure, Chip. Let every good friend come and join in the song *'Kids: Singing with friends of mine *'Barney: '''So here is a song and now pass it along *'Kids: 'Singing with friends of mine *'Barney and Kids: Singing with, singing with, singing with friends Singing with, singing with, singing with friends Singing with friends, singing with friends Singing with friends of mine *'Barney: '''It's fun to singing with friends of mine. A friend on the left and a friend on the right *'Kids: Playing with friends of mine *'Barney: '''Forever and ever, I'm right by your side. *'Kids: 'Playing with friends of mine *'Barney and Kids: 'Playing and playing and playing with friends Playing and playing and playing with friends Playing with friends, playing with friends Playing with friends of mine. (music ends) *'Stephen: There's a lot of friends of mine. *'Barney:' That's great, Stephen. Being Together is fun. (music starts for Being Together) I love to run and jump and play, There's so many things to do. *'Ashley and Alissa: '''I'd like it even better When it's with a friend or two *'Barney and Kids:' Being together with friends Is what I'd like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you. *'Stephen: Every day I learn new things And grow a little too *'Chip: '''It only makes it better When it's with a friend like you *'Barney and Kids: 'Being together with friends Is what I'd like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you Being together with friends like you (music ends) *'Chip: 'Hey, Alissa. can you go to the classroom and find a read a book about sisters. *'Alissa: 'Yeah! Come on, everybody. let's go. Here you go, Chip. *'Chip: 'Thanks. *'Barney: 'Good questions. let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the classroom and fade to the classroom) *'Ashley: 'I know another story about sisters. *'Stephen: 'What is it. *'Ashley: 'It's called "I'm a Big Sister". *'Alissa: 'Hey, Ashley could you read the story with Ashley. *'Ashley: 'Yeah! Could you like the story with Alissa. *'Alissa: 'Me too! *'Barney: 'Okay. *'Ashley: 'Someone new is at our house. Do you know who it is? *'Alissa: 'It's our baby! I'm a big sister now! *'Ashley: 'The baby is so little. Too little to walk.Too little to talk. To little to play with toys. Too little to eat pizza or apples or ice cream. *'Alissa: 'Babies like to drink milk. They like to sleep. They loke to be warm and cozy. Our baby like to look at me. "Look at me, baby, I'm your big sister." *'Ashley: 'Can i hold our baby? I must ask Mommy first! I am gentle with the baby. I sing a little baby song. I'm a big sister-I can make our baby warm and cozy. *'Alissa: 'Sometimes the babies cries. Daddy says "Babies cry to tell us something. Let's see what's the matter". *'Ashley: 'Oh, it's time to change the baby's diaper. It's time for a bott;e, too. I can help-I'm a big sister now. *'Alissa: 'Mommy and Daddy show me pictures. Pictures of me when I was a baby. I was little, too-just like our baby. *'Ashley: 'Now I am big! It's fun being big. I can walk I can talk. I can play with toys. I can eat pizza and apples and ice cream. *'Alissa: 'Mommy loves me. Daddy loves me. I am special to them. I'm the only me in the whole world! *'Ashley: 'I'm special in a new way, too-I'm a sister now! The end. *(Barney and kids clapping your hands) *'Barney: 'That was stu-u-upendous. *'Stephen: 'Hey, i have another idea. Let's make family sisters. Like Ashley and Alissa. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Great. *'Ashley: 'Than let's get starting. *'Barney: 'Okay. Oh, Don't for get the crutches, Chip. *'Chip: 'Yeah! Come on, Barney. *(fade to the art center) *'Chip: 'Ashley, can you hold my crutches. *'Ashley: 'Sure, Chip. First we need to peace of paper. *'Barney: 'That's great! *'Ashley: 'Now we cut the paper. *'Stephen: 'We use sissors. *'Barney: 'Remember, to be careful with your sissors. *'Alissa: 'They don't cut yourself. *'Barney: 'That's right, Alissa. *'Ashley: 'Now we can make our family sisters. *'Stephen: 'My favorite color red. *'Barney: 'Great! *'Alissa: 'Now we put some noses. *'Barney: 'Oh, i love nose. *'Ashley: 'Now we put some glue. *'Stephen: 'We put some glue your shirt. *'Alissa: 'Now we put some pants. *'Barney: 'I love pants. *'Ashley: 'Now we put some shoes on. *'Barney: 'Oh, i just love shoes. *'Stephen: 'And that's it. *(fade to the art center) *'Alissa: 'Wow. *'Ashley: 'Amazing. *'Stephen: 'Cool. *'Barney: 'So what do you think. *'Ashley: 'I think we made some one brother and two sisters. *'Stephen: 'Cool. *'Ashley: 'My shirt is red. and black pants. *'Alissa: 'My shirt is white. and blue pants. *'Stephen: 'My shirt is yellow shirt and white pants. *'Chip: 'Neat. *'Barney: 'Very nice. But each is special in his own very own way. (music starts for Everyone is Special) You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do *'Barney and Kids: ''Cause you are special, special* Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *'Barney: 'That's right. You're important, oh you really are You're the only one of you The world is better, just because you're here You should know that we love you *'Barney and Kids: ''oh you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *'Ashley and Alissa: '(Everyone?) *'Barney: 'Everyone in his or her own way (music ends) *'Chip: 'Than, let's go outside. So we can play with you. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, Chip. Oh, i almost for got the crutches. Here we go, Chip. *'Chip: 'Thank you, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'You're welcome. *'Barney: 'Let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the playground) *'Ashley: 'What a sunny day. *'Alissa: 'The grass is so green. *'Stephen: 'The wagon is so red. *'Baby Bop: 'Hi, everybody. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'See, i love my wagon. *'Chip: 'I love your wagon, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'Me too! *'Stephen: '(music starts for Bumpin' Up and Down) I just love to ride on a wagon. *'Baby Bop: 'Thank you. Bumpin' up and down in my little red wagon Bumpin' up and down in my little red wagon Bumpin' up and down in my little red wagon Won't you be my darlin'? *'Barney: 'I love wagon. *'Barney and Kids: 'Marchin' up and down in my little red wagon Marchin' up and down in my little red wagon Marchin' up and down in my little red wagon Won't you be my darlin'? *Ashley: Lookin' up and down with the little red wagon Lookin' up and down with the little red wagon Lookin' up and down with the little red wagon Won't you be my darlin'? *'Barney and Kids: 'Bumpin' up and down in my little red wagon Bumpin' up and down in my little red wagon Bumpin' up and down in my little red wagon Won't you be my darlin? *'Alissa: 'Rollin' up and down in my little red wagon Rollin' up and down in my little red wagon Rollin' up and down in my little red wagon Won't you be my darlin'? *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Rollin' up and down in my little red wagon Won't you be my darlin'? (music ends) *'BJ: 'Hi everybody. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi, BJ. *'BJ: 'Hi guys. Hey, who's got your crutches on. *'Chip: 'Good. *'BJ: 'I've got another idea. Let's go to the treehouse and find some sisters, *'Alissa: 'Great. *'Barney: 'Come on, Chip. I got your crutches in the playground. *'Chip: 'Great. *(fade to the treehouse) *'Ashley: 'I remember got Chip got your crutches to make all better. *'Stephen: 'It's to bad. When Chip got his crutches. Than maybe will chear him up. *'Alissa: 'Hey, maybe we can play the piano. *'Stephen: 'Yeah! *'Alissa: 'I'll show you. *'Barney: 'Great. *'Alissa: 'I'll play the piano and you can sing "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt". *'Ashley: 'Me too! (music starts for John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt) *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" *'Barney: 'Now even softer this time. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" *'Barney: 'Even softer now. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" *'Barney: 'Okay everybody, tip toe voices. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" Oh, yeah! (music ends) *'Ashley: 'I like that song. *'Alissa: 'Me too! Playing the piano it's so much fun! *'Stephen: 'Hey, maybe we can sit on the couch too! *'Ashley: 'Thank you, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'I wonder if Chip got your crutches on time. *'Barney: 'I wonder if Chip got your crutches. Let's go. *(Barney is leave the treehouse and fade to the classroom) *'Chip: 'Hi, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi, Chip. Hey, who's got your crutches. *'Chip: 'Barney, i got your crutches at the same time. *'Barney: 'Oh, i love crutches. *'Chip: 'That's why crutches. And to make foot better. *'Barney: 'Oh. I know crutches to make foot feel better. *'Chip: 'Thanks. *'Barney: 'Bye, Chip. I'll see you at the playground. *'Chip: 'Great! *'Barney: 'So long. *(Barney leaves the classroom and fade to the treehouse) *'Barney: Oh, i love twins like Ashley and Alissa. *'Alissa: '''There are twins! *'Baby Bop: Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop. *'Barney: '''Would you like to try it! *'Baby Bop: 'Okay. hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop. *'Barney: 'Very nice. *'BJ: 'Could you like to hop some more, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'Me too! *'BJ: 'Yeah! (music starts for The Baby Bop Hop) *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! *'Barney: 'I know someone who is lots of fun With a happy kind of dancin'. All of her friends say, Baby Bop, Do the Baby Bop Hop! *'Baby Bop: 'Hop! Hop! Hop! *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! I know someone who is lots of fun With a happy kind of dancin'. All of her friends say, Baby Bop, Do the Baby Bop Hop! *'Baby Bop: 'Hop! Hop! Hop! Oh, i love to dance. *'Barney: 'So sing this song - You can hop along, Whenever you feel like jumping. *'Baby Bop: ''Cause when you hop You feel tip-top. Doing the Baby Bop Hop. *'Barney: 'Let's do the Baby Bop Hop. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Doing the Baby Bop Hop. *'Baby Bop: 'Hop! (music ends) *'Stephen: 'Baby Bop is so much fun! *'Baby Bop: 'Me too! *'Alissa: 'Hey, Ashley. can we see, Chip got your crutches. *'Ashley: 'Yeah! Let's go see, Chip. *(Ashley and Alissa leave the playground and fade to the playground) *'Chip: 'Hey, Ashley and Alissa. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Hi, Chip. *'Chip: 'I'm sorry my crutches is fall down on my leg. *'Ashley: 'I'm sorry, Chip. That's a shame! *'Alissa: 'Poor, Chip. *'Chip: 'That's a shame! Well, i fell on your foot. *'Ashley: 'Chip, how does your crutches to make it better. *'Chip: 'No. *'Barney: 'Ashley and Alissa. Do you have some twins! *'Alissa: 'Right. *'Stephen: 'My favorite color yellow, My blankey, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'That's right. (music starts for My Yellow Blankey) My favorite color blankey is yellow. I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow. I like even better than a bowl of Jell-O. *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop: 'I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey is so special and very, very yellow. I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello". *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop: 'I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey feels so soft like a big marshmallow. But I like it most because it's oh, so yellow. *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop: 'I like my yellow blankey in the day... and... night. (music ends) *'Perry: 'Hi, everybody. *'Barney: 'Hi, Perry. *'Perry: 'Hi, Barney. Hey, Chip who's got your crutches. *'Chip: 'Thanks. *'Perry: 'You're welcome. *'Chip: 'Ashley and Alissa there are twins! *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Yeah! *'Chip: 'Perry's get to the baseball game! *'Perry: 'I'll never stop on my foot. *'Chip: 'That's okay, Perry. we under stand. *'Barney: 'But you will aple to visit with us again, won't you, Perry. *'Perry: 'Yes. *'BJ: 'Chip, i've never got your crutches on time. *'Chip: 'Well, i gotta go. So i can help to play baseball game in starting any minutes. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Bye, Perry, Bye, Chip *(they walk away) *'Barney: 'Bye-bye. take care. *'BJ: 'Barney, thanks for helping us. *'Barney: 'You're welcome, BJ. (music starts for I Love You) Twins like Ashley and Alissa. Especially, with the friends i love. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Oh, Barney. *'Barney: 'I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney, baby bop, bj giggles) *'BJ: 'That was great! *'Baby Bop: 'Yeah! *'BJ: 'Come on, Sissy, we better get home. *'Baby Bop: 'Okay. Bye, everybody. Bye-bye. *'Barney and Kids: 'Bye, Baby Bop, Bye, BJ. *(Baby Bop and BJ walks away, then dissappears) *'Stephen: 'We better go home. Bye, Barney. *'Barney: (last lines) 'See you soon, everybody. *(kids walk out the school gate, than zooms to the Barney doll. Than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(the sounded like a harp see Noah ride on the elevator) *'Noah: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) We had lots of fun singing with friends of mine. I love to read books. Chip got his crutches. It's fun to play the piano with Alissa. That's because there twins sisters. We made our own family sisters. Like Ashley and Alissa. There twins! Oh, it's fun to hop like Baby Bop. Perry arrived. And Chip got his crutches on. To the baseball game. There are twins like Aliss and Ashley. And remember, i love you. (pop) End Credits *Executive Producer: Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle *Producer: Linda Houston *Director: Alexander Laughton *Writer: Sandra J. Payne *Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko P.Hd. & Margie Larsen M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joseph Phillips *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Baby Bop's Voice-Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Costume-Jeff Ayers *BJ's Voice-Patty Wirtz *BJ's Costume-Jeff Brooks *Chip-Lucien Douglas *Alissa-Maurie Chandler *Ashley-Monet Chandler *Stephen-Chase Gallatin *Perry-Sean Sandras *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Eric Norberg *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L.D'Lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Odette Albertson *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts